


The Same Side

by ami_ven



Series: NCIS/Firefly [1]
Category: Firefly, NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: It was rare to meet anotherFireflycrew.
Series: NCIS/Firefly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "comment_fic" prompt [the two crews meet in a bar](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/263280.html?thread=51397744#t51397744), and originally posted in 2011

It was rare to meet another _Firefly_ crew.

For all Kaylee always said they're everywhere, Mal had yet to come upon such a ship in any port they've visited, let alone this backwater town. He knew they had a _Firefly_ because he'd seen those same two men coming down her ramp when he'd been leaving _Serenity_. He hadn't paid them any mind, then, because he minded his own business, not until the men had met up with a third, older man wearing a very familiar piece of clothing.

"Cap'n!" said Kaylee, "He's got a coat just like yours."

"Does seem familiar, sir," added Zoe.

"Well, then," said Mal. "Maybe we oughta say 'hello'."

The man didn't look up as Mal made his way over to the bar, but he could tell he was watching him. Mal ordered another drink, then asked, "What company?"

The man didn't smile, but his expression was more-or-less friendly. "Ninety-third," he said. "You?"

"Fifty-seventh," Mal replied. "Malcolm Reynolds."

"Jethro Gibbs. I—"

"Boss!" interrupted a voice, and one of the men Mal had seen earlier came up beside them. "Did you know there's another... huh."

He stopped, looking between the two men in their Browncoats.

"I believe Gibbs is aware," said a woman, dryly.

"My crew," said Gibbs. "Tim McGee, Ziva David."

"He's got another _Firefly_ ," McGee continued. "The one we saw when we landed, right? _Serenity_?"

Mal nodded. "She's mine."

"Serenity Valley?" asked Gibbs, and Mal nodded again. 

"What do you call yours?" he asked.

" _Kate_ ," Gibbs said softly, then frowned. "DiNozzo! We do not have time for that!"

"Not what it looks like, boss," said a younger man, who was leaning against the wall and smiling at both Kaylee and Inara. "These lovely ladies are—"

"My crew," said Mal. "Kaylee, I thought you were headin' back to the ship."

"I was," she said. "But Wash 'n' Jayne spilled some kinda chemical in the cargo hold, and we gotta stay out for a couple of hours. Shepherd said he'd stay with _Serenity_ "

"Tony and I were just catching up on some Guild gossip," added Inara.

Mal frowned at DiNozzo. "He's a Companion?"

Tony grinned. "Depends on who's asking."

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs, in warning. "Did Abby find that part yet?"

"Not yet, boss, I— I'll go help her."

"I'll go with you," offered Kaylee, then smiled at Mal. "I'll be careful, cap'n."

They left in a whirl of noise and color— joining Wash and a girl with dark pigtails who must have been Abby. In the quiet that followed, Mal said, "Buy you a drink?"

Gibbs snorted a laugh. "Oh, yeah."

THE END


End file.
